DETRAS DEL ESCRITOR
by Rarea Uzuchiha
Summary: LELOUCH SIEMPRE ESTUVO ENAMORADO DE SUZAKU PERO DESPUES DE CIRCUNSTANCIAS DESASTROSAS EL TUVO QUE MANTENERSE OCULTO, AL IGUAL QUE SUS SENTIMIENTOS SOLO TENIA UN COMPUTADOR POR EL CUAL TRASMITIR SUS SENTIMIENTOS ESPERANZADO DE QUE ESTOS ALGUN DUIA LLEGARAN A EL


Detraas del escritor

Hola a todos este será un oneshot en el cual tomare como protagonista a lelouch lamperage, será de genero yaoi. Espero y les guste.

Prologo.

Todos sabemos que lelouch es muy inteligente y sabe utilizar muy bien las palabras, al menos sabia como realizar un interesante y excelente discurso cuando él era zero, pero para expresar lo que sentía siempre fue algo torpe, y ahora que todo a terminado se siente un poco melancólico por no poder expresarle a su amigo de infancia lo que sentía por él, porque rayos no se le ocurrió confesárselo antes de que se montara todo este teatro.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que todo termino los once eran respetados, hacía mucho que todo andaba en orden, desafortunadamente no podía apreciar con satisfacción esta paz que se logró alcanzar, él tenía que permanecer oculto, solo observando las grandes noticias a través de un computador o televisión.

Cuanto daría por estar cerca de su hermana, o estar ceca de suzaku, pero no podía tendría que permanecer oculto, solo tenía a c.c de compañía y el computador por el cual desahogaba sus penas, alegrías, melancolía y más emociones encontradas que tenía era la única manera de que el supiera lo que sentía aunque no supiera de su existencia, tenía la Esperanza de que el leyera sus tan románticas y tristes historias que leyera cuanta falta le hacía tenerlo cerca y cual desesperado estaba por salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, pero no podía solo estaba ese computador que trasmitía todas sus emociones por medio del cual él se sentía cerca de la humanidad.

**Detrás del escritor**

Muchos no sabemos que hay detrás de un escritor que lo llevo a escribir tan maravillosas historias de pasión y amor donde siempre hay un final feliz, donde todos encuentran el amor.

Aquellas historias que te envuelven en la fantasía más placentera y emocionante donde crees que todo es posible de lograr donde crees que puedes cambiar el mundo.

Yo logre cambiar el mundo pero a qué precio al precio de mantenerme oculto y tener que alejarme de las personas que quiero.

Me desgarra el corazón de sentirme así cuando pienso eso, estoy harto de escribir mis historias llenas de amor y tristeza, tener que vivir esas experimentas solo a través de las infinitas letras de mi redacciones no poder acercarme a ti el no poder saber jamás como son tus besos, sé que algún día saldré y me descubriré ante la humanidad pero por ahora tendré que ahogarme en la escritura para sentirme liberado.

Termine de escribir un fragmento, no pude continuar las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, y nublaron mi vista para continuar escribiendo, no podía seguir mientras mas escribía veía cuan solitaria y patética era mi vida en estos momentos.

Me secaba las lágrimas cuando c.c entro a ala habitación.

C.- escribiendo de nuevo?-dijo con tono serio y frio como de costumbre mientras llevaba un trozo de pizza a su boca

L.-si.- es lo único que en cierto modo me mantiene cuerdo.-dije con voz entrecortada

C.-¿crees que suzaku lea tus historias?.-dice mientras se sienta en la cama de lelouch y se quita un trozo de pizza del rostro.

L.-¿de qué hablas c.c?., mis historias van dirigidas a todos, susaku no tiene nada que ver.

C.- tal vez te engañes tu.- se acuesta mientras ve el techo de la habitación.-pero. Yo sé lo que sientes por el

L.- eres imposible c.c.

C.-he vivido mucho, esas son las consecuencias.-sonríe.- bueno adiós.

L.-¿Adónde vas?.

C.-por más pizza, no dejare que se desperdicie, por cierto recordé el motivo por el que vine.

L.-dime.-dice algo frustrado.

C.-te traía pizza pero me la comí.-dice sin expresión.-te guardare un pedazo.-sale de la habitación dejando a lelouch con un suspiro de frustración.

L.-continuare escribiendo, después de todo ya casi acabo la historia.

Lelouch termina su historia esperanzado a que todos esos sentimientos lleguen a esa persona, sin embargo el pesimismo a veces lo envolvía, y se decía así mismo que era imposible, nadie tendría tanta suerte.

Pasaron varios meses y lelouch se sentía sin inspiración era como si un vacío se hubiera posesionado de él, se sentía frustrado y devastado, sentía como una profunda tristeza se apodera de todo su ser, sabía que el escribir le evitaba que estas emociones lo consumieran, pero ahora eso ya le era suficiente, quería salir y verlo, ver a su hermana amigos, pero debía seguir oculto solo por un tiempo debía aguantar, pero se le hacía difícil.

Estaba recostado en mi cama sin tener idea de que hacer o sobre que escribir había agotado mis emociones, había plasmado todo lo que recordaba y sentía.

Me levante y me dirigí al computador aun sin tener nada en mente, cheque el blog en donde publicaba mis historias, poemas y demás; pero no había nada nuevo, hasta que me llego un mensaje.

Jamás pensé que eso que anhelaba fuera a cumplirse, no podía creerlo, abrí los ojos de par en par, revisaba para ver si era verdad lo que estaba viendo, era, si! Lo era, era un mensaje de susaku, así es! Susaku.

En el mensaje el me felicitaba por mis historias, decía que le encantaban y que le emocionaba el poder contactar conmigo, que esperaba seguir en comunicación conmigo.

Inmediatamente respondí el mensaje agradeciéndole, y confirmándole que a mi también me gustaría seguir en contacto con él.

Y así pasaron los meses y seguíamos en comunicación, me conto que hacía tiempo que me leía y que al ver que no publicaba historia alguna decidió contáctame pensaba que me había retirado de la escritura o algo parecido, yo le negué esa deducción suya y le explique omitiendo detalles que no tenía inspiración y que estaba en un momento difícil.

El me conto que también pasaba un momento difícil, pues alguien al que el quería mucho había desaparecido y se sentía en una inmensa soledad hasta que un día leyó una de mis historias y le fascinó, me dijo también que yo le recordaba por muy ilógico que fuera a esa persona que el había amado y que ahora estaba muerto.

Al leer esto mis lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla sabía que la persona de la que hablaba era yo, pero no podía revelar quién era aún no.

Nuestra comunicación sigue hasta el momento el solo pensar en que él y yo podemos hablar través de este medio me alegra aunque no sepa aun quien es el escritor detrás del computador, aunque no sepa que cada una de mis historias son dedicadas a él y crea que solo son producto de una imaginación mu fantasiosa y no sepa el cual desgarrador es estar así en esta vida de oscuridad en esta vida oculta aunque no sepa cuanta melancolía y tristeza existe detrás del escritor.


End file.
